Ereshka
Ereshka is a Drir, a necromancer, and a scroll scribe. She dresses most commonly all in black, and is most easily recognized by the crown of bones she always wears. Known Information Ereshka is a Drir of the Mortichyte Kabal who Returned in Port Frey in April 10R. Though she initially had some trouble adjusting to the many differences in cultural norms between her former home in the Drir Isles and Port Frey (especially the ways in which necromancy is viewed), she has settled into her new life here relatively well, trying to make friends with people of cultures and races she never dreamed she might meet. Literate and bookish, she is a Grandmaster Scroll Scribe and a member of the Guild of Academics, and can often be found there scribing scrolls, helping with research, and enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by books and lore. The Druid Kaelan was one of the first people Ereshka met after her Return, and with his friendship and support, and after many months of deliberation, she converted to the Old Ways and gave up the traditional practice of ancestor worship with which she was raised. She is now a devotee of Crow. Although Ereshka no longer practices her ancestral faith, she remains devoted to her people, and is very proud of her Drir heritage. It bothers and dismays her how many people of Port Frey view the Drir as being nothing but mindless savages, and she has recently thrown herself into the work of trying to help her people regain their voice and place in the political process. Ereshka is in a romantic relationship with Xandria of House Delfestrae. Known Information Before Return Ereshka comes from a family of powerful necromancers. As a child she was always more frail and slight than the rest of the children of her extended family, and often hid in the family crypts to escape them; she always enjoyed the comforting presence of her ancestors and the peace and quiet of being able to read by candlelight there. Her grandfather had been life-long friends with the man who became Lord of the Kabal when she was a young adult, and when she was about 24 he managed to secure for her a place in the Lord's household, managing the Lord's correspondence, copying spells for him, and overseeing the reorganization and cataloging of his library. Poor romantic choices lead to her death in 5R. Status None. Allies *Klish *Hag *Kaelan Estelmer *Xandria Enemies Rumors Quotes *"I would eat your heart. It's a great honor!" Character Inspirations Ereshka was inspired in part by: *The Evil Queen (Ravenna), as portrayed by Charlize Theron in Snow White and the Huntsman: the dramatic headgear mostly. *Hannibal Lecter: literate, cultured, well spoken... and a cannibal. Soundtrack Here in the Black by Gary Numan (What Returning was like) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xLjaFA3navI Children of the Dark by MONO INC. (Her people, how different they are from everyone else) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ocbLw49Or44 Roots by In This Moment (How and why she died, and everything that came after) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zfTz83yQ8hU Player Information Ereshka is played by Amber, who is a spooky goth girl in real life too. Twin Mask is her first larp, although she has a background in creating costumes-as-character for the SCA, Wasteland Weekend, and Labyrinth of Jareth. TM selfie Nov 2019.jpg 84427803 10105684779887515 673573450379427840 o.jpg TM with Bruxa.jpg 78164037 2700536169966768 4332525612477448192 o.jpg 69690422 2540309369322783 1895876960492453888 o.jpg